Bring on the Rain
by SnitchFic
Summary: Harry has a bad during potions. Song fic set to JoDee Messina's Bring on the Rain


Bring on the Rain  
  
Sung by JoDee Messina  
  
It was a rainy Friday afternoon - double potions with the Slytherins. So many things were weighing on Harry's mind - not to mention that Voldemort was back, and on the verge of doing some serious damage to the wizarding community.  
  
Harry began to think if his parents were still alive . maybe having to live up to everyone's expectations, everyone's Prophecies wouldn't be so bad. Just as he realized that if his parents were here, the chances that the weight of the wizarding world would be on HIS shoulders would be slim to none -  
  
"Ah yes," said Professor Snape, "Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is too famous to pay attention during class. Such a pity Potter, your little reverie will earn you a detention and well lookie here - you lose your house 5 points."  
  
Harry stood up. Tears were streaming down his face, but he spoke without a shakey voice. Rather, his voice was strong, and determined. "In case you haven't noticed, Professor Snape, I never asked for this."  
  
He walked out of the classroom, shoulders back, head straight, confident - save for the tears that were pouring down his face. He made eye contact with every single student in the dungeon - Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
He leaned against the wall outside of the Potions Dungeon. The few deep breaths that he took were not enough to stop the tears. Although it was raining, the only place Harry wanted to be was outside.  
  
The rain hitting the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts wasn't exactly serene, but to Harry it was relaxing and calming.  
  
1 Another day has almost come and gone  
  
I can't imagine what else could go wrong  
  
Rythmic beats and poundings of rain began to clear Harry's mind.  
  
2 Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
  
A single battle lost but not the war  
  
Harry thought to himself, "Pull yourself together. Be strong. In the end, Snape won't matter. Revenge on Voldemort is for your parents, not for Dumbledore, not for those silly Prophecies."  
  
3 Tomorrow's another day  
  
And I am thirsty anyway  
  
So bring on the rain  
  
As he decided to take the rest of the day off from classes AND people, he also decided that he wouldn't get discouraged anymore. Tomorrow he would be strong for good. "Voldemort, send whatever you have my way. Bring. It. On. I am ready for you, and once and for all, I will succeed in doing what is most important - seeking revenge on the deaths of my parents."  
  
4 It's almost like the hard times circle 'round  
  
A couple drops and the all start tumbling down  
  
"Not now, not now," Harry pleaded with his subconscious. Harry's thoughts turned to Ginny. Harry's poor excuse for not telling Ginny how he felt was Voldemort. He was too busy fighting him, and he wanted to keep her safe. "Damn it, Harry. You're a god damn GRYFFINDOR. Get some guts and tell her how you feel!" Harry sighed, and looked down at his feet.  
  
Yeah I might feel defeated,  
  
I might hang my head  
  
I might be barely breathing, but I'm not dead,  
  
No  
  
The tears finally stopped. The rain didn't. The gloominess of the world Harry was slowly being replaced by a feeling of genuine confidence, and most importantly - hope.  
  
5 Tomorrow's another day  
  
6 And I am not afraid  
  
So bring on the rain  
  
Harry screamed out onto the lake, "I am not afraid of you, Voldemort. You're the coward. You're the one who's afraid. Afraid of a 17 year old boy with no parents. What has the world come to? The shit HAS hit the fan, Voldemort. I'm ready for you! All the baggage that you've made me carry, that's the shit Voldemort. And I am the fan. Get ready! I certainly am."  
  
7 I'm not gonna to let it get me down  
  
I'm not gonna cry  
  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight  
  
"Tonight," Harry said to himself, "I'm going to be happy. I'm going to smile. I'm going to sleep. Then in the morning, I'm going to talk to Ginny."  
  
8 So bring on the rain  
  
The tears stopped flowing. Harry turned and walked back into the castle. 


End file.
